


When Did We Lose Ourselves?

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old memories resurface and leave a wake of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did We Lose Ourselves?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this sprung into my head after seeing [](http://x-spikeaholic-x.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://x-spikeaholic-x.livejournal.com/)**x_spikeaholic_x**  ’s "Picture That" challenge piece of the same name and I couldn’t help but write it. I hope I did the banner justice mate :)

* * *

Faith glanced down at the photo in her hand and a tear slipped silently down her cheek. They had been amazing together, perfect even, but he was gone, the dust having settled long ago. She ran a finger lightly over his raised eyebrow and softly smiled at the ‘Blue Steel’ look he’d been trying out. At the time she’d been frustrated that he couldn’t even take one picture without trying to turn it into a joke but it was now all she had left and the pain burned longer and deeper than the anger ever did.

Hearing footsteps, Faith quickly slid the photo into her pillowcase and stood just as the door opened. Buffy’s blonde head popped in and she looked enquiringly at her sister Slayer. Faith knew that she had no idea what was wrong, and Faith would never tell anyone, but over the last few years they’d grown a hell of a lot closer than either of them ever thought they would and Buffy now knew how to read her like an open book. Buffy sighed and entered, grabbing Faith’s hand and pulling her from the room.

“Come on. I saw Andrew making brownies earlier and while the sight of him in an apron still weird’s me out, I have to admit that they’re probably the best I’ve ever tasted.”

“Buffy -”

Buffy shook her head and continued to drag Faith down the hall. “If you want, you can help me work off those brownies later and you can try and beat me. I might even let you win for once.”

A smile tugged at Faith’s lips. “Who are you trying to kid? I wipe the floor with you ever time.”

Buffy grinned. “Sure you do…”

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes as the busty brunette sauntered up to his smiling brother. They’d literally just walked in the door and already the women were falling all over him.

“Hey there gorgeous,” she said, her bright red, overly painted in Sam’s opinion, lips pouting ever so slightly as she battered her eyelashes at him.

Dean grinned and turned to Sam. Sam just raised an eyebrow.

“Well, hello there,” he replied turning his attention back to the woman practically draped off of him.

“My name’s Faith and you know what they say - you always gotta have a littl-”

Sam watched curiously as Dean stilled. He gaze was directed at the floor but Sam knew that he wasn’t seeing anything in his line of sight. Dean turned his head up slowly and pushed her away from him.

“Sorry sweetheart, not tonight.”

He walked past her leaving a stunned Sam behind. When his brain caught up with him, Sam found Dean at the bar already downing his whisky.

“What was that?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What was what?”

“That woman you just spectacularly turned down.”

Dean scoffed. “It happens Sam, I don’t automatically sleep with every woman who offers.”

Sam glanced sideways at his brother and noted the sharp edge to his voice. Whatever the reason, Sam knew he wasn’t going to get an answer out of him tonight but that didn’t mean he’d forget about it. There was something deeper there and he was going to find out. Sam turned to look at Dean; he was staring down into his empty scotch glass, lost in his own thoughts. Yeah, Sam was going to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it took.


End file.
